Dulce obsesión
by Kai3d2y
Summary: AVISO: CONTIENE SPOILER HASTA CAPITULO 64 DEL MANGA. Se dice que ser una regalía bendita es una maldición, pero para Kazuma era todo lo contrario. Admiración, celos, temor, frustración son algunos de los sentimientos que Kazuma ha sentido alguna vez por su diosa.


**Volví con otro fic de esta pareja que tanto me gusta y el tipo de relación que tienen estos dos que tan obsesionada me tienen.**

 **Bueno como he puesto en el summary:**

 **¡Aviso importante! Si no llevas el manga al día, en el capítulo 67, no lo leas porque contiene muchos spoilers.**

 **Disclaimer: Noragami y sus personajes pertenecen a Adacho Toka**

.

.

 **Dulce obsesión**

 **.**

 **.**

Al principio él la idolatraba y la respetaba. Ella era su ama y él tenía el deber de servirle. Pero aquella pequeña idea fue creciendo cada vez más y más llegando al punto en el cuál no le importaba poner en juego el nombre que ella le otorgo si eso significaba protegerla y seguir con ella. Tras la tragedia del clan ha, cuando escuchó que ella no quería tener ningún shinki más, que solo con él bastaba, Kazuma fue extremadamente feliz.

Pero aquel pensamiento se trasformó en otro distinto. Y es que ver a su maestra tan hundida y dolida durante años, acabo hiriéndole a él también. Por eso mismo cuando consiguió hacer su primer limite, la animo a crear otro clan y le aseguro que él se ocuparía de todo lo que tuviera que ver con los shinkis.

Cuando ella recobró su fortaleza él la comenzó a ver con admiración.

Admiración porque su ama tuviera tanta voluntad y sobretodo se sintió afortunado de que él fuera su guía. En el momento que descubrió que se había convertido en su regalía bendita no podía ser más feliz. Aunque dijeran que convertirse en una regalía era más bien una maldición, para él era todo lo contrario. Kazuma quería ser especial para su diosa desde que le dio nombre, por fin podía serle de ayuda y no ser un simple clavo.

Siendo su guía se volvió muchísimo más cercano a ella (junto a los años en los que habían estado los dos solos) tanto que llegaba a estar con ella en todo momento, era el único, además de Kugaha para comprobar su salud, que podía entrar al gran manantial cuando ella se bañaba, era el único que podía estar junto a ella cuando esta se iba a dormir. Él también deseaba que siempre fuera así, quería ser quien la cuidaba en todo momento, y admiraba cada detalle de ella creando así un sentimiento que no era capaz de describir.

Él día que fue desterrado pudo darle nombre a aquel sentimiento.

Finalmente se había enamorado de su diosa.

Lo supo en el momento que se arrepintió de hacerle frente, aunque fuera para serle leal a quien fue el salvador de ella. En el momento que vio que le había fallado se sintió decepcionado y a la vez se sintió frustrado por tener que estar lejos de ella. Incluso le dolía el simple hecho de referirse a ella como una diosa ajena y no la suya.

Al llegar a la batalla de Yato y Bishamon sintió un gran temor, tanto o más que cuando presenció la primera vez que ella estuvo a punto de morir. No le importaba que él también pudiera tener el mismo destino, sin ella su vida no tenía ningún sentido. Aturdido, sin saber cómo parar aquel desastre, lo único que se le ocurrió fue frenarla arriesgando su vida. Ella se sentiría culpable por atacarle, pero era la única forma de detenerla.

Felicidad fue lo que sintió el día que Veena le pidió que siguiera siendo su guía, aun cuando él le había fallado ella todavía lo quería a su lado. Su confort fue en aumento cuanto más tiempo pasaban juntos. Pero una parte de él estaba siempre algo aturdida. Él se había enamorado de ella, era obvio, estaba seguro que todos los demás lo sabrían y siempre se preguntaba si ella lo sabía o si sentía lo mismo. Pero por temor a traicionar a Veena nunca quiso decirle nada y siempre trataba de olvidarse de aquello.

Siempre trato de diferenciar lo que estaba bien de lo que estaba mal siguiendo sus principios de que si era para protegerla era correcto. Pero ahora se sentía aturdido. A él, a una regalía bendita, le habían interrogado, le habían hechizado y no comprendía como había podido ocurrir eso. Por otro lado Veena tras días comportándose de forma extraña había desaparecido y había adquirido otra regalía bendita. Se suponía que él debía de ser la única regalía que ella tendría que tener. Y aunque pudiera parecerle extraño, comprendió que aquello se había convertido en celos.

Los celos unidos a ver como su diosa iba a ser ejecutada por el cielo llegaron a aturdirlo demasiado, no sabía que tenía de hacer, tan solo sabía que tenía que sacarla de aquel lugar y salvarla.

Protegerla se había convertido en su obsesión.

No le importaba nada más, si tenía que atacar a dioses para conseguirlo lo haría. Simplemente tenía que protegerla sin importar que consecuencias tuviera aquello. Era lo único que tenía claro.

Desde siempre la había querido proteger a toda costa, siempre quiso estar a su lado, aunque ello significara que tuviera que arriesgar su vida. Ya lo había hecho, arriesgo su nombre y su vida por ella y siempre lo haría.

Sin ni siquiera darse cuenta, ella y protegerla se habían convertido en su dulce obsesión. Pero ¿cómo no iba a serlo? Si ella lo era todo para él.


End file.
